The Line
by falling into heaven
Summary: There is a very thin line between love and hate. Sometimes, there's no line at all. Oneshot.


**Aaaand she's back to the NCIS fanfics!**

**Forewarning, this contains spoilers for Ledgend. Best Tiva episode this series, methinks. Hehe.**

**Okies, this is written so that ALLIE WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY!! Just do it, hon. Everyone loved your last one!**

**For those of you that don't know, Allie is Allie Black, and is fricking awsome, ok?**

**I love you, m'dear. And you are doing awsomefully, alright? You know what I mean.**

**Review people! Please?**

**Anna =)**

**Disclaimer: You should know me better than to expect me to write it, seriously.**

* * *

"Tony, what the hell is going on?" Ziva asked impatiently, glaring at Tony across the squadroom.

Tony looked back, his face unreadable. "What the hell is what going on, Dah-veed?"

"You!" She exploded. "You have been giving me funny looks all day, will _not _get off my back about Michael and I am sick to death of it!"

"Ha!" He laughed incredulously. "You sick of it? I'm sick of being _lied to _by not only my boss, but my partner who I _thought _– albeit mistakenly – that we were _friends_!"

Ziva blinked. "Tony, we _are _friends! Just because I do not tell you _every _single aspect of my personal life does not mean that I do not care about you!"

"Oh re-heally?" He replied sarcastically. "Well that's funny, since you forgot to tell me you almost got killed!"

Her face was immediately on guard. "Who told you that?"

"Ducky. I find out from the damn _medical examiner _that my _partner _got blown up."

"I am fine, Tony."

"I wasn't asking if you were ok, I was asking what the hell you were thinking," he fumed, rising out of his chair and standing next to her desk.

She stood up next to him, her face inches from his. "I did not tell you, because you were already beating yourself up about Jenny. I did not want to add to that."

"That is bull, Ziva." Tony fired back. "You didn't tell me because you didn't care about whether or not I knew!"

"I-"

"And as if that's _not _enough, you lie to me about Michael freakin' Rivkin as well! I _know _he's in the country, Ziva. He was on the CNN footage of the bomb blast – I got Abby to run the picture, and got a hit. A bank? He doesn't even _look _like a godamn banker! But you didn't have to lie to me, Zee! You could have just _told _me you wanted to see your boyfriend!"

She pressed herself right up against him, eliminating all chances of the conversation not turning into a full blown shouting match. "Oh, like _you _did with Jeanne? As _I _recall, you did not tell me about that!"

"It was an undercover operation!"

"I don't _care, _Tony! We are _partners _– we are suppose to be able to trust each other!"

"I can't trust you when you lie to me, Dah-veed, over _stupid _things!" He shouted back. "You _clearly _don't care about me!"

Agents were staring by now, trying to work out why two members of the so-called 'A' team were busy trying to win the title of I'm-going-to-be-the-loudest-and-most-irritating.

Regardless of the spectators, Ziva's rage reached a whole new level. "I don't care?" She whispered dangerously. "I. Don't. _Care?!_ I'll show you how much I care, Tony!" She fumed.

Tony was taken aback when Ziva looped a hand round the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his, the kiss full of fury and passion. He'd never been kissed like it, and it tingled in his nerves, in every cell.

Ziva continued to kiss him, releasing every ounce of tension she had, until she felt calm, at ease. Yet still, she could not pry her lips from his. She continued to kiss him, until his arms moved to her waist.

The she knew it had to stop.

"You see?" She said, a little breathlessly, her voice full of hurt and determination. "I told you I care. I care more than you imagine, Tony. But that is _why _I lie to you."

Tony didn't dare move as she stormed away.

She hated him.

She had yelled at him.

She'd damn near hit him.

But she'd kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

* * *

**Teehee!**

**Reviews are love, ok?**


End file.
